Users of mobile devices may occasionally experience problems with their mobile devices and/or the services provided thereto. The manufacturer of, and/or the service provider for, the mobile device may attempt to address the problems, based on information from the users. Users may not provide sufficient and/or accurate information to allow for efficient system diagnosis, when describing the problems.